Gotta kill em all Pokemon! (18)
by HanPolo
Summary: Welcome dear readers to a time of crisis for the folks of Kanto. A virus spreads across the land causing each pokemon to become enraged and want only for blood. A poor young man named Ash must travel back home in search for his missing mother while avoiding the long grass and pokemon encounters. Going through editing, chapter one and two edited.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own all rights to this story but not the characters, creatures or places herein, this disclaimer is for the whole content of the story and any chapters that may follow it.

**Gotta Kill 'em All Pokémon!**

**By Hanpolo**

Chapter one; Hope reborn

_Story warnings__; Language, violence, gore, substance abuse and Maybe sexual scenes. British spelling and uses of slang._

* * *

**T**he television shone amongst the darkness of the stuffy and cramped room of the B&B. Brown eyes watched as the female reporter continued to report the same information in the latest developments on the pandemic that had struck the Kanto region several months back.

"_And reports indicate heavy casualties across the Fuchsia City area, but this has yet to be confirmed. Also in other news, Borderline coastal forces have released a statement informing that the outbreak of the poke'virus has indeed been confined to the Kanto region, as water type Pokémon continue to apparently be immune from the particular strain. Researchers of the Ilnod university are continuing to study and understand the reasons as to why they are unaffected by the virus in a hopes that inoculations for the virus can be given to prevent further casualties or in the event the virus reaches the Jhoto region. I'm June Gasher with the channel 2 news, reporting from Goldenrod City, goodnight."_

A gloved hand reached for the remote and flicked the television off showering the room in darkness. So much yet so little had been explained into the whys and happenings of the outbreak. Communications had been down with the region since the first week of its discovery, an brief and hasty explanation was given but seemed highly unlikely, something which was decided amongst the media and officials that was not to be spoken of again. Which of course led many conspiracy theorists claiming it was a cover up of some sort. Many theories as to who the cover up was for and how it started wafted around, but the truth remained either unknown or simply covered up. The news stations had said it had started during a de-fossilization of a Kabuto that had at the time of death a new strain of virus that might have been the cause of the early Pokémon population decline of the prehistoric era. Truth be told he had believed that at the time, but now he was unsure.

"Pika pika" A small yellow paw rested on his blue jean covered leg as large black eyes tried to look past the over shadowed face of the figure from underneath a white and red cap.

"It's still the same." The teenage boy's shaky voice filled the silence as he reached down to give a reassuring pet to his Pokémon friend Pikachu. "They keep saying the same things and expect the rest of us to just sit here and wait, but I can't do it anymore, I can't just sit here and wait until the news finally reaches me that it's too late... I just..." Brown eyes began to water as shaking fists tried to fight back the wave of anguish that found home in the boys stomach. "I can't just sit here and wait anymore. Not when they need me, not when they could be in danger." The silhouetted form stood from his chair abruptly, the inner turmoil that plagued his mind became mixed with a small sense of determination as he checked his pockets and belt that held his Pokémon. With all accounted for he gave a final glance around the small rented room.

"Come on Pikachu, I've had enough, we're going to Kanto." The boy made his way past the cheap bed and opened the door looking over his shoulder for his loyal and best friend to follow. With a small pause in hesitation the small yellow mouse like Pokémon gave a nod and followed his master to the cold night air of Azelea town. The little lemon coated creature could only hope that his friend knew what he was doing.

The bitter wind did nothing to calm the adrenaline that pumped through the teenagers veins as he made his way through the deserted streets of the sleeping town, the only eyes that followed his path was that of Pikachu and the slowpoke that took residence in the area. A few turning up their fat pink dreary heads to eye the boy as he made his way through the darkness of night.

His feet carried him further into the night, his mind praying that the rumours from the locals in town were indeed true. If not, then he would just have to find a way through the caves to the Pokémon league, then over the giant electric fences and past the endless army platoons that stationed themselves along the border with fully armed and ready to shoot weaponry. An unlikely scenario that would most probably end in failure.

No.

The hushed rumours of a fisherman living out in the outskirts of town close to the shore ferrying people to Kanto was his only hope. Some called him a martyr of sorts for his brave actions to those that wanted to get home. Some called him an idiot with a death wish and even a few called him an evil piece of work, some stated he would drop them in Kanto knowing they would never make it alone and charged outlandish fees for such a 'privilege'.

But the raven haired teen cared nothing for the rumours as to why the man would help people across the borders, all he cared for was the fact that he would.

The golden glowing reflective eyes of HootHoot owls followed him as he journeyed through the near pitch black pathway of the towns adjoining forest, the moons rays offering him a form of torch along his path through the cracks of the thick trees.

After almost an hour of falling, stumbling and hitting random low bearing branches he finally spotted the woodlands clearing with a familiar smell of sea salt hitting his nose and the accommodating sounds of rippling waves in the distance.

Reaching the forests edge he stood in the shadows of the trees that hid him from the knowing rays of the silver moonlight. The small cottage that sat with lit windows on the shore line's edge gave him some hope that maybe what he had heard had held some fruit. If not, he might just be about to wake up some old fisherman in the middle of the night to ask for aid while he attempts to break the law. If that were to happen, he could only hope that the old man would take pity on him for just wanting to get home to his family and give him a slap on the wrist and send him back on his way.

It held high risks, but breaking the strict regulated laws while risking imprisonment for even contemplating crossing the borders to reach his family was, to him, worth it. The people of Jhoto would never understand the pain of waiting and unknowing like himself and the other Kanto born citizens did. Their laws for the people and Pokémon's protection came like a slap to the face when the restrictions first came into place for those stuck here. He could understand them and why they were there to keep people safe, but being told he couldn't go home and see his family and friends was a hard blow to his gut. By the amount of other supposed borderline trespassers that had been caught in the past he was sure he wasn't the only one who had taken the said news badly.

With a quick and weary scan of the open area the boy made a dash through the open field followed by his Pikachu. The moonlight seeming to feed his paranoia with every step as his mind played out the unwanted scenarios; he would get caught by borderline control then questioned and break under pressure, finding himself locked away with the other criminals of Jhoto in the Goldenrod City jail. He doubted he would last in prison, even for a small amount of time. His mother had always told him stories about the sorts of people that resided in jails and the living conditions in which they would endure. Most likely a way of getting him to abide by the law. Up until now, it had worked.

With his breaths coming out ragged and legs pounding from sprinting through the grassy plain, he came to a stop at the small cottages side wall. Regaining his breaths he chanced a glance through the lit window that should have been shrouded in darkness at the given time of 11:30 at night.

His small yellow companion climbed his shoulder and both eyed the contents of the room in wonder and a new forming of hope. Five men sat talking around a table with duffel bags waiting at their sides, three of the males looked much older yet the hidden intruder noticed that two of the men looked young, older teens at most. This must be it; the rumours must be true, why else would an odd assortment of people be gathered round at such a time of night with bags packed as if just waiting for their ride to come.

He pulled his eyes away from the window and squatted low speaking in a whispered voice to his furry friend. "This is it I take it, there's no going back after this. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

The red cheeked Pokémon gave no hesitation in his nod and confirming low whispered 'pika'. The boy could almost feel his heart pouring out at the level of sheer loyalty and trust his friend had in him. With a small smile and gentle pet on his Pikachus head he squatted beneath the window and made his way around to the front of the house.

An old-fashioned thick green wooden door welcomed him as he raised his gloved clad balled fist to knock. A long exhale that showed his inner tension released from his mouth as he rapped on the door gently. His heart thundered loudly in his chest as he heard the scuffling sounds of the occupants within. Maybe he had this all wrong, maybe this was a local gang of some sort, yet, if that were true then he would know of them during his travels through the area during the more blissful times before the outbreak.

The few hard sounds of the doors bolts unlatching caused the boy to jump, with each unbolting he could feel his blood pumping harder and faster through his cold shaking body. His mind ran over endless scenarios of what type of people these men could be. Of all the times to doubt himself, now was not the time. Frankly, it was too late for that.

Every small scrap of his logic screamed for him to run to the safety of the hills, but he had to be strong, if at least not for him, then for his mother who would be wondering why he hadn't arrived sooner and questioning if he had even cared about her in the first place.

The light from the confines of the house spilled out into the night's darkness causing the young boy to raise his hand over his eyes to protect them from the sudden invasion of light.

"Who are you boy? What do you want?" An old smoker's voice demanded causing the younger male to lower his hand and look towards the one who had answered the door.

An older man who if placed, would perhaps be in his late fifties, stood long and thin in the warm glow of the doorway. His attire did seem to fit that of a local fisherman, being all water-proofs and a hook looping through his woollen cap that almost hid his matted greying hair.

The man took a long drag of his cigarette and eyed the boy from head to foot with an impatient grunt "Well?" He pushed.

The outsider stammered trying to find the right words discreet enough so that if the rumors weren't true then he wouldn't land himself into a mass of trouble from which there was no return.

"I...I..."

"Well boy spit it out, I'm letting all the heat escape just stood here."

"I need help." The boy blurted out in desperation, he couldn't let the man think he was wasting his time if he was actually indeed the alleged ferryman.

"Help Aye?" The man took another inhale of his white stick blowing the smoke into the face of the desperate boy "With what exactly?"

The young teen wanted more than anything to fan the thick white fog of smoke away from his face yet he wouldn't risk offending the man, so with a slight cough clearing the toxic fumes from his lungs he spoke "I...I need a boat."

The other man smiled slightly raising the hope in the cold night wanderer "A boat yeh say? Well that I can do. But, problem is ya see, is where you wanna be goin'." A period of silence descended upon them both that only amplified the sounds of the waves from the beach a mere stone's throw away.

"I'm from Kanto." Was all the boy could muster in a slight whisper looking down to the booted feet of the man before him. His eyes closed tightly in expectation of being sent away back into the cold night with no chances of seeing his family ever again.

"Kanto? Well my boy come on in. There jus' so happens to be a few other Kanto folk visiting me this evening." The man ushered him inside with a yellow toothed smile.

The warmth hit his face instantly, his cheeks feeling burnt in the heat wave that bombarded against him as he stepped into the building and watched as the other man closed the door behind them both. He could feel the paws of Pikachu on his shoulder tense up as both men eyed each other with reserve and suspicion.

"Alright kid," The man straightened up with a naively sniff easing his suspicious glare slightly. "You wanna boat to Kanto don't ya.? Well I'll take yeh," The boy opened his mouth to speak his gratitude but the man raised a hand to silence him "But on one condition. Yeh see, I isn't one for trusting me safety to others, so I need Pokémon. Pokémon that are tough enough to have ma back if the virus gets over this way, yeh get me?"

The boy swallowed hard and gave a slow nod of his head. He understood what the man wanted yet he didn't know if he could just hand over his cherished friends to some random sailor/fisherman, but it was either keep the Pokémon or risk losing his mum to the casualties of the virus outbreak. Would he do this? Hand over his friends that had worked so hard alongside him to get him throughout his journeys? These were very Pokémon that had comforted him when he first heard of the pandemic and had stood by his side when he seemed almost lost to the world. Would they understand if he did hand them over? Would this man even look after them and treat them like the amazing creatures that they were?

"You'll…" Ash started to speak not believing himself that he was willing to do such a thing to the ones that had been so loyal. "You'll look after them properly? Right?" It sounded more like a desperate plea then a question to which the fisherman nodded his head.

"Of course kiddo, I aren't gonna be nasty or pushy to me new body guards now am I?" The older man sighed "Look, how about this; When ya get back from ole Kanto and all this shit with the virus is over, you can buy these guys back, how's that?"

The man seemed to understand his worries about the treatment of his Pokemon, and the offer seemed rather fair. The only problem that remained was Pikachu.

"Pikachu stays with me though." The raven haired boy stated as if agreeing to this shady situation he had put himself in. He didn't know himself if he was actually going to go along with the 'trade'.

"Fine by me kid, like I said I want the tough sort to keep me safe. No offence to yer little yella fella." He held out his hand waiting for the teen to detach the pokeballs from his belt holder. "But jus' for sakes of knowin' that you ain't dumpin' me off with some shitty little weaklings lets know what ya got."

The teen held the small red and white spheres in the palm of his hand running a loving finger over each not taking his eyes away from them. "This one here is Noctowl and that one's Pincer, he's really great at physical attacks and eats anything you put in front of him." He smiled slightly at the Pokémon's antics " This one is Espeon, she can be alittle stubborn sometimes but she's the best Espeon out there." His palms started shaking as salty tears began to envelop his eyes. "This was my first Pokémon in the whole of Jhoto, Feraligtar. He was only a small Totodile at the time…I can't believe he's grown so much since then." Small rivers began to flow down his cheeks landing into the hand that held the small spheres as his emotions began to overwhelm him while remembering the times he had spent with his cherished Pokémon.

"MmHmm nice, nice, carry on." The fisherman pushed.

With a sniff of his reddening nose he apologised and finished off with the last ball in his hand "And this one is Houndoom, me and her haven't seen eye to eye since she was a Houndor but she…she never let me down when it counted." The balls began to tremble in his hand as his body shook in an attempt not to break down. His fist clenched around the balls protectively as if not to let them go. Was he really about to hand them over?

Pikachu gave a few gentle 'chus' as the fisherman gently held his palm out above the boys, the yellow Pokémon was sure his trainer new what he was doing and would get them back after they return no matter the cost, but still…It just felt like it would be their final goodbyes. It felt…wrong.

Practically forcing his hand open he watched through water clogged eyes as the man gently took them from him, handling the small spheres as one would a new born baby.

"That's it," The man whispered with a gentle voice to the teen as he placed the Pokémon in his pocket "Don't worry now kid, I meant what I said 'bout lookin' after em okay?"

The boy nodded his head slowly with wide eyes that remained glued to the other mans pocket.

" Well then," The fisherman brought his voice once more back to a more normal level "Welcome aboard kiddo. Boat's leavin' at twelve so if you ain't got ya shit packed then tough 'cause I ain't waitin' around for yeh...So you wanna meet the others?" The man walked briskly past the boy opening another door into the room he had observed through the window.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." His voice was as broken as he felt at that moment. His regret and guilt taunted his very being as he began to follow the fisherman.

They walked down the small corridor in silence. The boy's head continued to hang low as they entered a room distinctive to a log cabin filled with different faces that looked up to check over the new arrival. A rough hand on the opposite shoulder to Pikachu startled the boy as the smokers voice boomed through the small space.

"Ay there fellas, we have another one joining us tonight...uh...What's your name kid?"

The boy looked around the room then back into the grey eyes of the man whose hand still rested on his shoulder.

"Ash...Ash Ketchum."

"Alright kid, take seat over there and get acquainted while I make sure you weren't telling no lies about what's in these pokeballs. I'll be back in five."

**So the first chapter has been newly edited in hopes the characters are more in character and grammar and spelling mistakes are corrected to as much as I can. Be warned though, grammar is'nt my strong point so any mistakes, point them out and let me know, because frankly, I'm not that of a professional writers quality by a long shot and every little helps. Thank you to 2 reviewers who pointed this out and let me know about rules when it comes to multiple copies of stories and AN chapters.**


	2. Revelations

**Gotta Kill 'em All Pokemon!**

**By Hanpolo**

Chapter 2: Revelations

British spelling warnings apply to those who may use American spelling.

**T**he boat rocked back and forth gently as the sounds of soft waves and the vessels gentle engine were the only sounds to be heard miles out at sea. The small fraction of light that gave them direction amongst the over bearing darkness came from the soft ivory moon that glittered its light upon the salty water's surface, casting the illusion of sailing through trickles of light into the black void beyond.

"We're past checkpoint lads, not long now." The old sailor cheerily stated turning his navigation systems back on that bled a soft orange glow over a small fraction of the 8 man fishing vessel.

"Now remember, when we dock ya got one minute t' get the hell offa me boat or you're gonna be thrown off it. I ain't risking me ass or meh boat for you fellas. One minute, yeh hear me?"

Affirmative nods and small grumbles were all the answer the captain needed from his passengers as he carried about fiddling with the sat nav.

"Good," The old sailor took a pack of cigarettes from his jackets breast pocket and lit up a small white stick blowing the thick grey silky smoke into the crisp night air. " I'm gonna be droppin' you lot off at Pallet town coz this ain't no god damn cruise ship ladies, you want Vermilion? Then ya should 'a booked a ticket for that eye saw the "

Another wave of anxious nods and murmurs was all that spread over the small boat. Each and every passengers mind appeared lost in their own contemplative thoughts; Their hearts being eager to lay eyes once more on their loved ones, yet their heads reminding them of the life threatening dangers of the land dwelling creatures that took residence on the distant shores that could just be seen overlapping the horizon.

Ash tightened his protective hold over his sleep ensnared Pikachu as he found himself conflicted over the recent news that the outskirts of Pallet would be the boats intended destination. Sheer anticipation and elation took a firm hold of his mind that they would only be half an hour walk on foot from the drop off point to his home town, yet another large part of him continued to worry over his family there and his golden hued friend that lay sleeping in his arms. What danger was his mother in? Were his old friends protecting her? Should he have left Pikachu back in Azelea where he would have been safe in the knowledge that the danger was another land away? Not that Pikachu would have stayed, even if he had tied the yellow sleeping bundle to a pole. No. His little yet strong friend was to stubborn for that, rather like his trainer the boy mused. The raven haired boys thoughts were broken as the captain threw the remains of his smoked cigarette into the darkened glistening waters that flowed by them calling them with hushed whispers.

"Keep an eye out lads, we might be alright when it comes to the waters but the sky is another thing, any of you folks from near the Pallet or Viridian area?"

Ash almost hesitated to answer, fearing his voice might set of the wild Pokémon that would inhabit the skies around the area.

"Y-yes sir, I am." He half raised his hand as the sea fairer laid his eyes on him.

"Good, then I ain't gotta tell ya what Pokémon to expect around them parts, but for the rest of um, ya fancy sharing?" The older man gestured to the other wide-eyed passengers with a nod of his head.

Ash's jaw tightened as he found himself reminiscing of the very Pokémon that had been the throws of his excitement when he first began as a trainer, but now had become the very tormenting visions of the sorts of fate his mother could have met under such underestimated yet powerful creatures.

"Ratata and Ratacate are all over the area on land, the further North you go, the more you'll find." Ash's head lowered as he gently stroked under the soft lemon fur of Pikachu's ears. "Pidgy and Pidgeottos are in the grass and sky and swarms of Spearow fly in and around the area about this time of year, that's roughly it from Pallet area to Vermilion. Nideran and other types are further North or West." He finished with a sigh of dread.

"Well at least that isn't too bad." Another older passenger spoke up with a grunt.

"What do you mean?" Ash inquired.

"Heh, Ratata? Pidgy? That ain't nothin' kid. Call me an optimist but I like my chances against those small fry."

A small red-headed pale boy beside the man spoke with a nervousness as he decided to join the whispered conversation "I suppose, but it was still enough to overrun the place."

Ash couldn't contain his level of hurt at that comment. These people spoke like Pallet, HIS home, was just another small unimportant place that had been easily overrun by the smallest of Pokémon. They knew nothing of how tough the wildlife could be. His own previous encounter with a large flock of Spearows that had almost killed Pikachu when he first began his journey hit home in his mind as his face creased up into a frown.

"Have you ever gone up against a flock of enraged Spearow?" Ash asked trying hard to hide the anger from his whispered voice.

"No, can't say I that I have. I take it you have?"

"Yeah something like that," Ash's brows pushed down into a frown "And I can tell you now that a single Spearow, Pidgy or Ratata might not be the most life threating thing out there, but when together they make escape nearly impossible. So don't go assuming that they're push overs, especially now that they're infected."

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you're sayin." The man tried to brush him off.

"Good…And quit talking like Pallet town's been taken over, there're still people there…I don't know how I know, but I just feel it. Someone's there, maybe even my mom." Ash shook his head to wipe the solemn look from his features "So just give it a rest Alright."

Pikachu stirred in his arms rubbing the sleep from his eyes to look around at each one of them, spotting the expression on Ash's face he nuzzled into the teens chest with a few reassuring coos.

"Sorry kid." The older man rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic expression "I forgot you were from Pallet for a second there."

Ash nodded his acceptance although remained sceptic over the fact the man had forgotten. It had only been a matter of moments beforehand that Ash had clearly stated where he hailed from. Perhaps he could put the 'forgetfulness' down due to stress and apprehension, a feeling they all at that moment shared, and so perhaps should be slightly more forgiving of.

Once more silence broke out over the small vessel as a slightly tenser wave of inner thoughts drowned out the observation of surrounding environment around them all.

"Look lively ladies," The captain spoke lighting another white stick that lit his face in intense orange from the ember. "Land ho."

Ash turned his head and a familiar shoreline was in fact just a stone's throw away. How long had they all sat in silence rummaging through their thoughts? Either way, it was time to put his head back on his shoulders and prepare himself for the worst.

"Get yer shit together coz I ain't gettin any closer, ya tour ends here." The man became more whispered as he scanned the small pebble beach like area for impending dangers. His confident and cocky demeanour soon became replaced with the same level of fear the other boat dwellers had been experiencing.

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked his companion with a gentle pat to the head, his voice portraying a false sense of confidence.

"Pika." Pikachu gave a hesitant nod and climbed onto the young boys head taking a firm seat while holding on tightly to the ever-present cap the trainer refused to be without.

The larger men jumped into the water first, each giving a small gasp at the intense cold of the surrounding liquid that lapped up around their chests before giving a final glance at the boat and making their way towards the land. If it hadn't been for the small framing of trees around Pallet Town Ash would have been able to see his home, or at least the large Pokémon research centre and grounds that had really put the petite town on the map.

As Ash's body collided with the bitter water he looked back onto the first memories of when he had heard about the virus. Memories that seemed so distant sometimes, they had felt unreal. But now as he waded through the icy waters it all seemed so absolute. How naïve he had been when he had first thought the pandemic was fixable and would be sorted in no time. How naïve indeed.

…

_"Oh wow this is really good!" Ash exclaimed cheerfully as he ate his sandwich blissfully at a picnic table in Goldenrod's City Park. A small radio sat upon the wooden surface playing the modern music of an upcoming band that had been founded within the very city. Drums and the rather ear-splitting solo of an electric guitar played as himself, Pikachu, Noctowl, Pinser and Espeon sat and ate their lunches in the golden warmth of the afternoon sun chatting contentedly with one another over the latest battle they had fought that had played out the day before._

_The music that served as a background noise suddenly cut off and became replaced by a very serious and familiar man's voice that would normally host the evening news. At first none of the hungry and ecstatic picnickers took notice until the very mention of Pallet town was heard over the mixing voices. _

_Ash's face scrunched up in confusion as soon as his hometowns name drifted over his ears. With a small hush to his companions he raised the volume of the radio as the small band of Pokémon circled around him and the digital box also eager to hear what had their trainer so fascinated._

_"Reports indicate that the outbreak started during a routine de-fossilization of Kubuto remains in Pewter Cities Pokémon lab; Revival of History Tech cooperated early hours of Wednesday morning."_

_"Outbreak?" Ash whispered to himself as he watched the radio as if it would also show him the pictured details._

_"Here is Kanto regions foreign affairs reporter Trisha Hollis with the current update."_

_A woman's soft yet firm voice soon replaced the males "Thank you David. Yes, I'm stood outside the City Hall in Saffron city, where mayor Folly has just released a statement asking for the local residents not to panic over the recent events but to keep shelter in the safety of their homes and under no circumstances to engage in battle with any wild Pokémon as it is believed at this moment in time that the virus is spread via bodily contact with infected Pokémon. Any contact whatsoever with wild Pokémon is strictly advised against at present and the city's police departments are working together to try to dissuade Pokémon trainers to venture out into the wilds. Citizens of Pewter City, Pallet Town, Viridian City and surrounding areas are advised to co-operate with the Kanto vision army in evacuation of the area., All civilians will be housed temporarily in one of the Saffron cities community centres or Pokémon centres until further action can be taken."_

_"And what is the situation with Pokémon hostilities towards people in particular at the moment?" The male voice asked_

_"The situation remains the same, the wild Pokémon are attacking any living creature at present David. Fortunately the virus itself seems only to affect Pokémon and human bodies are unable to carry the gene that spreads the virus, again it is advised at this stage to avoid all wild Pokémon until this theory can be confirmed."_

_"And what of the numbers of injuries sustained thus far caused by virus infected Pokémon to civilians?"_

_"Numbers are unknown at the moment but fortunately there have been no incidents of reported fatalities so far."_

_"Thank you Trisha, our hearts and minds go out to the citizens of Kanto and remain hopeful the situation will soon be contained and you can all return to your homes in safety."_

_Ash looked around at his fellow Pokémon friends with his eyes widened in shock and nervousness, realisation that his mother hadn't rung him in her usual blast of calls made his heart struggle to beat against the recent news. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket with shaking hands as he dialled his mother's number only to be met with a dial tone._

_..._

Of course his mother hadn't answered any of his calls and had not contacted him in turn. Gone also were the days when the death toll had been zero. It had escalated into the thousands within weeks of the first reports, the more the virus spread the more victims fell prey to the enraged Pokémon. The radio stations and news reports had stopped reporting from the area when the border control lockdown was put into place and then, finally all contact had been severed with Kanto. It had left the rest of the world to wonder how many had now been lost to the virus. How was the army coping with the outbreak? It seemed that the army was fighting a losing war if the lack of contact with the region was anything to go by.

Ash's feet skimmed the rocks and sand of the waters below as he and all other passengers fought against the small waves heading towards the beach. The fact that he should at least be seeing the distant lights of the town from the beach played predominantly in his head. Was Pallet really lost?

To be continued...

Next chapter sees Ashes first encounter with a wild Pokémon and a familiar face clad in lab attire.

Review responses section- Thankyou Antrodextorm for your kind review, I can only hope that the story genuinely picks up that amount of interest. Your kind words helped me get the chapter out (albeit a small one) but as the story progresses they will get longer, I was contemplating dropping the story as no one seemed interested in the idea of a Pokémon zombie fiction yet for you and your kind words my dear, I shall continue.

**A/N Any errors point them out and let me know M'kay.**


	3. Lullaby of Eternal sleep

Chapter 3; Lullaby of eternal sleep

_Chapter Warnings; Violence, death, gore and Zombies. *coughs* enjoy._

* * *

**T**he early morning winds that pulled from across the seas swept his dripping wet body into a new wave of cold as he followed the other homeward bound travellers to the edge of the cobble beach. Back to his friends, back to his family, back to his mother. He could almost picture her now, face full of worry and concern then unrestrained relief that her only son had finally came home to her because she was loved, he had never left her alone. Long wavy mahogany hair that always seemed on par with perfection, a single hair not out of its designated place would shine that chocolate hue in what must be a candle light as the news stations had commented on Kantos power outage, her matching eyes would light up at the sight of her long-awaited son to take her away from the living nightmare that had haunted her for so long...too long.

Hushed whispers came from the throat of one of the other night wanderers as they walked with careful light steps towards the small shrubs at the trees edges. Radolf, the man who deemed the wildlife no big deal back on the boat definitely seemed more on edge now he was here facing the 'not so scary Pokémon'.

"Shhh" Radolfs finger rose as well as a large hand to stop every trembling walker as they arrived past the cobbled rocks of the shore to the first lining of trees of the forest loomed in darkness.

Ashes eyes scanned the dark surrounding area, his ears strained to pick up the slightest of sounds that would lead him to believe they were not alone.

To think only a few months ago that bushes rustling with Pokémon would have caused a euphoria of excitement on encountering a new critter but would now send a shiver of dred down his spine, it spoke the utmost realism to what had happened during the past several months.

The sound of a wood snapping within the pitch blackness caused the young teenagers pulse to race and his breath catch short, that hadn't been the sound of a small twig breaking under the feet of an equally small Pokémon, no, that rupture in sound had been to deep and loud. But then the only creatures in these parts that would hold the required weight to break a large piece of wood would be a Raticate, and those foot long razor sharp teeth were something they all would wish to avoid like a plague.

Although, it might just be dead wood and easily broken by the smallest of creatures, perhaps he was jumping to conclusions to soon. He hoped with all hope it was just that.

The self-appointed leader Radolf began delicately crouching towards the bushes trying to decipher the level of threat as the others watched wide-eyed and wary. The sounds of shuffling in the forest soon came to an end causing the level of fear amongst the group to drop, if only a miniscule amount.

"Phew" The older man wiped the imaginary sweat from his brow and turned to whisper back to the group. "That was close...I...I think were all be better of stickin' together, you know, the more people to fight off what might be lurking around here the better."

Ash definitely prefered the idea of not being alone faced with what might be in there, even if it was only for a very short period of time, yet, he couldn't help think that a larger group would disturb the forest floor more than say, pairs of twos.

He opened his mouth to suggest the option of pairing up when the larger man stood and continued to look through the void of darkness that was the forest and beat him too it.

"Maybe pairs'll be better." He scratched his chin in thought then his eyes laid on the darkened form of Ash "You, Pallet kid, you're with me."

With the mans confidence rising and his tone equally rising to join it he turned his back to the forest with a small smile "You lead the way kid, this is your turf after all."

Tangerine orange eyes opened within the forest behind him, irises of blood red glimmered at the man, leaving all witnesses frozen in shook and horror as a long vine stretched out towards Radolf. With a confused brow Radolf noticed the large terror ridden eyes of those around him and turned back towards the forest to be greeted by a long thick vine only inches from his face.

"Oh shi-" His words became choked as the vine snapped around his throat and raised him several feet into the air. With flailing legs and both hands trying in vain to free his throat the others could only look on as their bodies had yet to register the eminence danger. The fight or flight imprint severely shattered in each and every one of them as they stood rigid in disbelief of a not so surprising scenario given the news reports.

Radolf managed to stop in his struggles as a wave of realisation ran through him. His pocket knife, was literally, in his pocket.

With desperate struggles for breath he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out said knife flipping out the blade with a sharp flick of his wrist and brought the blade down to the vine in a quick strong motion cutting it clean from the hidden creature.

With a large drop he fell back down to the hard pebbles of the forests outskirts landing on his feet with an ear shattering crack.

A loud chesty scream accompanied his fall as his leg twisted upon impact with the ground, either breaking a bone or severely fracturing it. What ever Pokémon that had suspended the man in mid-air was now growling and making its way out of the forests to retake the man who began to weep while holding his leg.

The orange eyes grew bigger as the first thick leg and adjoining foot stepped into the small amount of light that the sliver of sun began to provide on the horizon. A long trunk like body and palm leaves for hair took no wild guess onto what stood menacingly before them, but this...this thing, was not like any other they had seen. The palms that should have painted a deep ivy green in a silky leaf texture did not resemble what was before them. Autumn brown and crispy dead leaves sat upon its head, its eyes seemed to bleed thick red fluid that left trails down its tree like body that almost looked like blood. The normal blunted teeth of the herbivore were elongated, jagged and mutated. What should have been a Pokémon, was now a monster.

"Exeggutor! RUN!" Another young boy beside Ash all but screamed and began running with the cobbled shore line trying to avoid the forests other monsters.

Like lightning that held no direction of the conductive earth they scattered as fast as they could from the mutated tree like Pokémon.

Ash couldn't just run though, not while Radolf was stuck clinging to his deformed leg and was about to be brutally murdered in the outskirts of his old home town. Not that any other traveller had seemed to have such moral debates entering their thoughts as they soon left his field of vision and finally making a break for it into the forest.

"Nooo! Someone! Anyone! Please!" The man cried out holding his leg between his knee and foot as blood began to pour out from the fabric of his trousers, watching as his only hope of rescue disappeared into the blanket of thick forestry, but his eyes soon laid upon Ash as he desperately tried looking for a way to escape his horrific fate. "Please! Don't leave me-Argh" His cries became choked as vines once more wrapped around his neck lifting his weight from the floor and holding his choking form above the ground as his torn legs kicked and fought for a surface to stand upon, his blade still laid upon the floor from his first encounter.

A gasp of unrestrained disgust and dred broke from Ash as he watched the tree creature bring its haul closer and closer to its face within but a moment of a second, its dripping mouth opening wider and wider to reveal its mouth that was filled with thousands of small yet sharp pincer like teeth.

Oh god no...it wasn't going to...

He couldn't watch this, he couldn't.

His eyes closed tightly as his body seemed unable to react on a usual logical level, it was if fear itself practically ran riot through his veins dancing down to his very core, mocking him and holding his body captive as he listened to Radolf struggling for breath in the fight for his life, then a thud, then screams.

That's when he did open his eyes, the ear-splitting screams of Radolf seemed to force Ash's eyes to open on instinct, either that or the demon of fear that danced through his body wished to mock his nightmares forevermore.

Right then Ash wished he was struck blind and deafened as the horrific scene broke forth only fifteen feet away from him.

Bones breaking and grinding as if a meat grinder struggled with a carcus was the sounds hidden beneath a desperate mans wails of agony, the endless blood that splattered and rivered down the Exeggutors body and mouth was like the rivers of Hades itself as the large Pokémon chewed happily at the lower half of the mans body. Slowly, crunch by crunch his lower half began disappearing further into the mouth of the tree beast as all the victim could do was cry and scream to the heavens for the pain to stop.

Ashes eyes watered as each crunch of human flesh became ingrained within memories, horrific, nightmarish memories. No, not nightmares for they were just elaborate plays of the minds imaginings, this...this was something else.

A rustle in the forest beside him finally awoke his body into life as the ground broke into trembles, the screams of poor Radolf were attracting something...something big.

The unmistakable sound of a Tauros horned its call before leaping over a bush to lay its eyes upon the screaming, flailing man first, then Secondly Ash.

Within the heart beat of a second that The raven haired boy had to assess the beasts appearance before he took of running into the forest and dodge between trees was all he needed to see the level of mutations the virus inflicted upon the gigantic bull Tauros.

Its once two mighty yet majestic horns had split into four that grew out in odd angles and somehow appeared sharper, more deadly, but perhaps that had been fear playing with his eyes.

The eyes of the beast were definitely not something due to his own imaginings though, that was clear. It's blood tainted orange eyes that seemed to see into his very soul had been the same of the Exeggutor, not the warm eyes of a Pokémon, but the very eyes of death itself.

Ash scrabbled frantically through the dark thick foliage of the woodlands that seemed never ending, the earth trembling impacts of hooves hitting the earth behind him fed his body the adrenaline it needed to keep running and keep the taurus at bay by weaving with a flexibility that the larger creature didn't have through the trees.

"Pika Pika!" a distressed cry came from his shoulder as Pikachus deep black eyes took in the sight of the monstrous beast that appeared to be getting ever closer as it began to adjust to its surroundings and weaving through the trees with slight more ease then it had originally demonstrated.

Pikachu had to act now as his master could lose footing or collide with the surrounding trees if he turned his head to look over his shoulder, with a sudden burst of courage mixed with protectiveness of his raven haired friend he leaped from Ash's shoulder towards the creature whose mouth began to foam a putrid pink froth, most likely caused by anticipating the taste of flesh the boy would muster.

Ash felt the sudden loss of weight from his shoulder and frantically turned to his yellow companion heading straight towards the ferocious bull.

"Pikachu no!" He screamed the world seemed to slow down around him, allowing every detail to play out in excruciating slowness.

The forest alit with yellow light as the small rodent charged all its focus into a blast of immense electricity towards the foaming mouth of the bull that had only metres away to impact its deformed horns into the soft belly of the untainted Pokémon.

With a primal scream Pikachu released every ounce of energy it could muster, the Tauros' own bullik scream accompanied it but is tone laced with pain and not release.

The bulls legs caved in and it slid across the ground in another ground shaking thud as Pikachu barely missed its horns falling to ground where the large predator had just been charging.

Sparks played across the Tauros' body as it tried and failed to find the energy to stand, its blood shot eyes still heavily focused on the brown eyed boy that shook from the cold and terror of almost losing his life, and his friend.

The small rodent gave a few heavy breths and jumped once more onto the shoulder of his master signalling it was time to go. Although Ash wanted more than anything at that moment to scream and shake Pikachu until he was red in the face never to do such a dangerous and stupid thing ever again he knew that A; They had no time for such moments of anger filled relief and B; His electric friend might have...No, definitely, saved his life.

A quick but heart felt hug to his friend wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pushing his furry companion to his head was all there was time for and spoke his gratitude and love for what his companion had so bravely done before he turned on his heels once more and continued to run through the forests shrubs.

At least the sun had begun to rise higher in the sky leaving the forests clearing a little easier to spot, it wasn't much, but he would take any help nature had to offer at that moment.

With a few trembling heavy breathes he approached the forests edge turning his head quickly back as another scream filled the void of silence deeper within the forest, one that was most definitely not Radolfs. He couldn't go back for whoever that poor soul might be, they were most likely already...

He shook his head to clear his morbid thought and gave a quick but thorough scan of the outskirts of Pallet before running towards the nearest building.

If he had the time to really take his once picturesque hometowns distressed state in, then he would have had the time to realise that no one could possibly live there anymore, each buildings windows were shattered, front doors lay hanging off the hinges, gardens left to over grow with weeds as cars with their doors left open and in the middle of the road with dented bodies and broken in windows littered his vision.

But he didn't have time or the capacity for anymore observations that could shatter the delicate fabric that was his hopes and very much stability, maybe even sanity. He had to keep moving, keep hoping and focus on how to get home.

If he kept within the shadows and moved quick and quietly he might be able to not attract anymore attention of the crazed wild Pokémon that lived in the area.

How on earth an Executor and Taurus was roaming the area was puzzling beyond any understanding, this was not their habitat, yet he couldn't dwell on the hows and whys, not yet, not while his mother could be trembling in fear or fighting for her very life in the small cottage several streets from his very spot.

He leaned heavily against a small run down bungalows wall scanning for his next route that would be the safest and most discreet. A house across the road would be ideal yet it was rather a larger distance then he would like out in the open. The small bush that had once decorated the road side with red flowers each year would have to suffice as a stop point so he could re-scan, evaluate and run.

With a plan in his head he ran quietly as possible while keeping low to the ground, his eyes and head never ceasing to turn and look around watching for any signs of danger.

He squatted by the bush and looked around once more ready to cross the smaller distance to the next house but a small red light that flickered in the top right corner of his eye made him look at the source of flickers attached to a broken street lamp.

A camera? A security alarm? It was hard to tell in the amount of given light, not that he had time to question it either. He turned his head back and forth for one last check and took of once more towards the next house, the darkness that had once been his friend keeping him hidden was slowly losing the battle to the golden rays of the dawn.

* * *

"Did you see that?" A silhouetted figure asked from a security monitor screen to his younger associate also hidden amongst the shadows.

"Yeah I did, want me to check it out?"

A long silence descended upon them as the elder considered the younger males words.

"...Just be careful...No playing hero if the risk is too much, okay? The sun will be up soon and any hopes in staying hidden will be gone."

"Got it. Keep me updated on the walkie-talkie and I'll be back in no time." The young shadowed figure took up a large brown sack from the floor and took out a heavy metal radio device strapping it securely to his trousers belt while handing the other to his companion. Making his way across the barely lit room he rested a hand on the door holding its round handle in an anxious death grip sending his knuckles a bitter white "He...He looked like..." He spoke, to either himself or the other he didn't know.

"I know. But still, if he went to far and out of our cameras security zone then just come back. It might not even be who we think it is."

"But-"

"No buts" The elder gave a long sigh that told of his inner distress and lack of sleep "Just...I can't lose you, I... just can't."

The door handle twisted as the other gave a nod "Don't worry gramps, I'll see you soon." The always present outer confidence lied with his inner nerves, but he needed to be strong, not just for him, but for the old man.

As the younger made his way out the door the silhouetted figure turned his eyes back to the monitors screens flicking idly through each waiting for the boys figure to reappear.

"I'm not sure if I hope that it is you or not kiddo, if it is, then what a foolish mistake in coming back you have made."

* * *

This was it, two streets away from his mother's house, but then again, maybe she had taken shelter at the old reasearch centre as things looked rather dire around the run down town. He would check there after if she wasn't home, he wouldn't panic if she wasn't home, because she might have left...He wouldn't panic he reassured himself, if the outcome seemed bleak.

Following the dying hedgerow that framed the overgrown square garden of old Mrs. Vallermere's house Pikachu gave a gentle 'chuuu' that would have been lost to the cold breeze if it hadn't been for such eery silence that surrounded them.

Stopping in his tracks Ash looked to his shoulder whispering in his own small tone "What's wrong? You hear something?"

Pikachu gave a nod and jumped softly to the ground from his shoulder sniffing the air with a serious look that spoke its awareness to new danger.

"Pika" The plush yellow mouse pointed its small paw towards the sharp corner of the hedge they were ready to pass.

"Is it a Pokémon?" Ash's eyes never left the hedge corner as his whole body once more tensed up preparing for either fight or flight.

Pikachu gave a nod and took a few tentative steps towards the hedges corner but soon stood in shock as a pink round ball with small arms and large feet shuffled around the corner. It's large eyes that should have gleamed as green as the summer forests leafs were replaced with red and orange that, much like the Tauros, seemed the bleed tears of blood.

Ashes breathe hitched as the saucer red eyes looked upon the two once hidden residents of the hedge.

"Jigglypuff." It almost sang in a twisted happiness of seeing its next dinner, limping slowly towards them Ash noticed one of its large pink feet was nearly missing as torn flesh and fur was dragged painlessly across the floor leaving a small trail of blood wherever it roamed.

Ash needed to think fast, the Jigglypuff that smiled so innocently yet morbidly at them was badly hurt, and therefore slow. He could fight this off or run around it without much trouble. Running sounded the better option as an attack would make unnecessary noise and perhaps attract lesser injured Pokémon to their location.

Run around it was then, given the slow dragging speed would mean they would be long gone before the Jigglypuff even had even had the chance to start chase.

"Pikachu" Ash whispered gesturing slowly for his friend to rest once more on his shoulder without taking his eyes from the bleeding ball, at least upon his shoulder the chances of getting separated were a lot slimmer.

Keeping his distance and eyes on the area around him and the smiling ball that began to dribble more thick crimson fluid from its mouth, he slowly and carefully made his way around the creature who continued to slowly drag itself towards them.

Passing the hungry critter with a wide berth he looked around once more deciding to make a break for the next house.

"Jiggallllly puff, Jiggallllllyyyyypuff"

Ashes eyes widened knowing full well what the balls of fluff were known for other than their cuteness...Their songs that could drop a snorlax in sleeps embrace within minutes. Continuing to move he ran upright using the full length of his legs to get away quickly from the lullaby of deaths embrace. But even as he rounded the next house the song seemed to get louder as the Jigglypuff raised its voice to follow its victim. Like a poisonous snake that would bite and wait for its toxins to take hold of its prey then follow to ensnare it, it continued to sing louder and louder. Ash's eyes began to droop uncontrollably, his legs began to feel heavier and heavier as he had to take the risk of not waiting around to check the area before bolting for the next house, he needed to get away from that song...That voice that seemed so soothing...So blissfull...Almost like a dream that you'd never wish to wake from...Like a good nights sleep.

His body uncontrollably fell to the floor in the openness of a wide road, his half conscious mind looked up slighty to the sleeping Pikachu that had rolled from his shoulder a few feet from his head. Several moans, grunts and growls filled out of the shadows as several other Pokémon must have been alerted to their presence during his careless attempts at getting away from that song, not that he could see them, not that he cared. All that mattered was sleep, sleep would make it all better, everything ok, yes...Sleep.

"Jigggllllyyypuff, Jig Jigalyyyy puuuffff"

The world fell into a black void.

* * *

To Be continued...

* * *

I might be upping the rating to M due to depictions of violence and gore. BUUUT I might make two versions of the story, one T and one M. That way those that like a bit of nastiness and adult content can enjoy while so can the slightly more squeamish. Good or bad idea? Hmmm *Scratched head then shrugs* I'll leave that for you guys to decide.

Any questions on what happening so far? Ask away. I will try to answer without killing surprise plotlines.

Review response section;

Thesecondotherguy- Well I hope it keeps you reading, I wanted to make a different type of Pokémon story that is A; believable and B; Just plain zombie fun. Thanks for reviewing.

Lil Green Devil- (what a name) Thankyou very much and I'm glad it's following the way I intended, the reason for the outbreak will be given over time but not hogging the beginning making the first chapters boring or all scientific. So I hope the small build up was worth it with the first encounters of Zombie Pokémon. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks guys the reviews keep me posting regularly and make me all fuzzy inside. Now i'm off too shoot me a Jigglypuff with a shotgun to its cute plush face. (Naw I love em really)


End file.
